The Walking Dead Season 5
by DarkWolf98
Summary: It's been a few months after the ending of Season 4 and all seems well at Ericson's. That is until the survivors known as "The Caravan Group" are lurking not far from the school. Things go from bad to worse when they end up taking Clementine and Louis. The two must find their way back to Ericson's before hell breaks loose for the other kids.
1. Episode 1 - Other Survivors: Part 1

**Episode 1: Other Survivors- Part 1/4**

It was just another day at Ericson's. The rays of light from the summer's sun was as bright and wonderful as ever. The birds were singing their sweet tunes and the school had been free of walkers and attackers for a few months now. Life could not be any more perfect for the youngsters. It was as if the apocalypse was not happening around them.

Clementine smiled with her head placed on Louis' shoulder as the two held hands while sitting down on the stairs outside the school building. They watched as AJ played a game around the table with Violet, Aasim and Ruby. It meant so much to her that her goofball was happy. A few years back, she would have never imagined her life being the way it was now. She had her goofball with her, a group of wonderful friends, a gorgeous boyfriend and a place to call home. The wait was so worth it, and she would not have it any other way.

"Uh, Clem? I know that I am comfy and all, but I really should get back to the protecting the school business." Louis smiled.

Clem sighed. "I wish we could stay like this forever. For a moment it was as if there are no walkers, no threats…just you, me and the whole family here at Ericson's."

"I know. I wish we could stay like this for the rest of our lives. Unfortunately, we have duties. But it makes these moments with you that more special."

Louis gets up and then helps Clem get up by passing her crutches. Once the two had got up, they made their way to join the rest of the gang at the table.

"What game you playing, Goofball?" Clem asked AJ with a bright smile.

"Aasim is trying to teach me how to play Draughts, Clem."

"I never knew we had Draughts." Clem said.

"Ruby and I found it when we were searching through Minnie's old things." Aasim explained. "Never would have thought of her as a Draughts fan."

"Live can be surprising that is for sure." Clem said. She then looked at Louis, who nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, Omar and I are going to search around the safe zone to check if any of the traps have caught anything for dinner. After that, we plan to kill off any walkers heading towards the school." Louis explains.

"Do you guys need any help?" Aasim asked.

"Sure." Louis smiled. "The more the merrier."

"Do you want to go with them too, AJ?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah." AJ said looking cheerier now. "Draughts kinda sucked anyways." AJ then turns to Aasim. "No offence."

Aasim just smiled. "None taken little dude. To be honest, I was getting pretty bored myself. Be nice to get out of the school for a while."

Aasim and AJ got up and started to walk out of the school gates with Louis. Clem and Ruby watched as they left.

"Stay safe." Clem shouted to the four of them.

Clem turned to Ruby and smiled. "So Ruby, if they come back with nothing, do we have any leftovers or rations left?"

Ruby's smile dropped. "Unfortunately, we have nothing. So, I hope those boys come back with something."

Clem began to have a look for concern. "I hope so too. I will not allow any of us to go hungry tonight or any other night for that matter."

Ruby just nods to Clem's statement.

There was a moment of silence between the two girls. Clementine was the one to break this silence.

"Anyways, how's Violet been coming along? Last time I checked, she needed assistance walking to the bathroom from next door."

"She's finding it hard, you know, not being able to do look out duty and look at the stars like she always used to. All that shit that was important to Vi."

Since the incident on the boat which resulted in Violet losing most of her sight, Clem was filled with nothing but guilt and self-blame. Although, Violet never blamed Clementine for her trying to stop the bomb with Minnie and making herself mostly blind, it did not stop the guilt that Clem was feeling. She believed that if she was able to save both Louis and Violet that night, Vi would not be suffering like she is. However, Violet did not want people to feel sorry for her. So, everyone does as Violet wishes and tries to carry on like nothing happened because regardless of the circumstances, Violet will always be Violet.

"I wish I was able to save both her and Lou that night. If I could have stopped it, Vi would not be in this fucking mess." Clem said in a sad tone.

Ruby placed a hand on Clem's shoulder as a way of reassurance. "It's not your fault, Clem. The raiders were fast to abduct Aasim, Omar and Violet like they did. And Violet seems happy enough. It's just going to take some time-"

"Ruby, it's been several months now, and she is still struggling. You know, some nights I hear her cry herself to sleep in her bedroom. Or she gets frustrated because she can't find a card that she dropped during one of our card games! Ruby, her life has been destroyed and it's all my fault." Clem starts to cry.

Ruby hated seeing Clem upset or any of her family for that matter. She slowly wrapped her arms around Clementine as a way to comfort her.

Clem took her time until she returned the hug to Ruby.

A few moments later, Clem had calmed herself down and her and Ruby released from their hug.

The two girls just looked at each other. Ruby gave Clem a smile, hoping this would help her to feel better.

Clem just managed to give Ruby a little smile as she was still filled with upset and guilt.

"Remember Clem, nothing that happened during the raiders situation was your fault. If anything, it would be the raiders most at fault for taking our friends from us to begin with." Ruby reassured.

"Thank you, Ruby." Clem said in a grateful tone.

"Anytime Clem. You're one of us and the number one rule of being a family is to stick together and look after each other."

"AJ and I are so lucky to have found you guys. We could not be happier."

"We're glad to have met you both too, Clementine." Ruby smiled.

Ruby was always full of great advice. The day that Clem and AJ had met her she came across as this moody, hot-headed and easily annoyed individual. But deep down, her heart is in the right place and she deeply cares about her family and their safety.

"Anyways, I have look out duty before AJ this afternoon, so I best go and check on the back-wall defences." Clem explained.

"Of course. But be sure to be at the table when dinner is ready."

"Will do." Clem smiled.

Ruby smiled back at Clementine.

Just like that, the two went their separate ways for their duties. Clem had look out duty while Ruby would be setting up the cutlery and the cauldron ready for Omar when he gets back with the others.

Clementine finally arrived at the bell tower and remembered that Violet used to love going to the bell tower. Violet even told her that sometimes after she had checked all the defences, she would star gaze. This suddenly saddens Clem as it reminded her that Violet would not be able to enjoy the stars the same way she used to.

Clem took the stairs which the students managed to build, so she could get up to the bell tower while being able to use her crutches. With her condition, she would be unable to climb the walls that Violet used to. The stairs were a good idea for both her and Violet to access. It helped them to get to the top of the bell tower for those occasions where they wanted to relax and watch the stars.

Within five minutes, she made it to the top. Using her crutches, she managed to make it to the balcony.

Clem looked over the balcony and saw the view of the school. The sight was incredible as it made her feel so high up.

After gazing at the sights for a moment, she made her way to the wall. She looked at the skies, trying to understand why Vi always made a fuss of looking at the skies when at the wall. She had to admit, it was a lovely place to sit and star gaze.

All of a sudden, Clem started to feel a bit drowsy and a bit weak. It was probably nothing, so Clem decided to carry on as normal. Clem returned to the back wall to check the defences. Everything seemed to be in order. Suddenly, Clem started to feel a bit lightheaded. She needed to sit down. She sat herself downright next to the back wall. Maybe if she closed her eyes for a few moments, she would feel better. So, she did just that.

* * *

Deep in the woods, the boys continued the hunt for the school's evening dinner. They walked two by two. At the front were Omar and Aasim. Omar being to the left and Aasim to the right. Behind them were AJ and Louis. AJ was to the left and Louis to the right.

"How much further do we have to go now? My legs are starting to feel funny." AJ complained, feeling fed up with being outside the school. He just got to the point where he needed to be back at home.

"Not far now little dude. Just hang in there." Louis reassured AJ.

When the gang arrived at the traps, there was nothing to be seen. So, they decided that they would go out and do some hunting instead since Louis and the boys had brought their bows and arrows along with them.

"Why do we have to use these bows and arrows? Why can't I use my gun?" AJ asked.

"Because the sound might lure in walkers and that is the last thing that we need when trying to hunt for our dinner." Louis explained.

"Oh, okay."

There was silence with the gang, until Louis just being Louis decided to make the journey more interesting.

"Who's up for a game of I Spy?" he smiled.

"I Spy?" AJ gave a look of confusion.

"It's a game where an individual looks for something to spy and then the others have to guess what that person is spying. So, for example: I spy with my little eye, something tall and green…"

"Tree." Aasim smirked as he answered straight away.

Louis gave a look to Aasim. "Right. A tree. You see AJ? Its pretty simple."

"Sounds a lot of fun." AJ smiled, liking the sound of this new game.

"Marlon and I used to play it all the time." Louis said feeling a little sad. He and Marlon were best friend for all them years and when he thought he knew him, he betrayed everyone at Ericson's. Traded Sophie and Minnie like they were items and tried to put the blame on Clementine for Brody's death. As much as he hated to admit it, live was much easier without him. However, Clementine came like a guardian angel and promised protection from the raiders and saved so many people. She is without a doubt an amazing leader.

"Can I go first?" AJ started to get a little excited.

"Why of course, little dude." Louis smiled at the young boy's enthusiasm.

"Okay… I spy with my little eye, something… tall, funny and loud."

"Aasim?" Louis joked.

"Fuck off dude!" Aasim shouted in an annoyed tone.

AJ just giggled. "No."

"That tree over there. You know, the one with the funny trunks. Its also pretty tall." Omar pointed towards the tree.

"Is it loud though?" Louis smirked, knowing that he had a point.

Omar forgot about that part. This made him feel like such a dunce. "Oh…yeah. You do have a point there…"

Louis and AJ laughed. Even Aasim had a chuckle come out of him.

"I give up." Louis said feeling defeated.

"Already?" Aasim smirked.

"Dude, fuck you!" Louis gave a miffed expression.

Aasim just put up his middle finger to Louis in jest.

"Are you sure you are ready to give up? You'll kick yourself Louis. It's right under your nose." AJ smiled.

"Well unless it's fresh air, I have no clue what else would be under my nose."

"You." AJ smirked.

"Oh, why thank you..." Louis smiled, tugging at the collar of his coat. This was until he realised something. "Hey…what's wrong with being loud?" Louis said half joking.

"It's because you can be so obnoxious." Aasim said, giving a slight smirk.

Louis started to take things a bit personal. "Oh, and you think that you're so perfect? Don't even get me started about that one time when you tried to cook!"

Aasim turned back and gave an evil glare to Louis. "What's wrong with my cooking? For a beginner, I thought I did pretty good."

"Say that when your cooking almost poisoned Violet."

"It did not."

"Did too."

"DID NOT!"

"DID…TOO!"

"Shut up you two! Of all the petty things to argue over. We don't want to be luring in any walkers." Omar said, hoping to break the argument.

Louis crossed his arms and instantly went back to being sarcastic and slightly cocky. "Yeah, Aasim."

Aasim took a deep breath and placed his hand on his head, slightly messaging his forehead. "Oh god help me please…" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Omar had a look of pure terror in his eyes. "Get down!" He half shouted so only the boys could hear him.

Quickly, everyone dived into the bushes, into cover.

"What's gotten into you, Omar?" said Aasim.

"Shhh!" Omar hushed. "It's them."

"Who?" Whispered Louis.

"The caravan group." Omar explained.

There was a silence and all the boy's eyes widened.

They all watched and stared at the mysterious group, curious to know what they are doing and what they do during their day-to-day lives. The boys ensured that they remained out of sight, while also having a good look at the caravan group.

"What shall we do? We can't attack them as we don't know what these people are capable of, let alone risking the chance of accidently helping them track down the school." Omar whispered.

"I... I…I don't know. But we should get out of here as quick as we can without making a sound." Aasim whispered.

"Hold on! I want to try and get a better look at what we are potentially up against." Louis said while slightly peeking out of cover.

"What are you crazy?! Get down!" Aasim whisper shouted, while using his hand to force Louis' head down to get him back into cover.

Louis only managed to have a quick second glimpse before his head was forced down by Aasim.

"Hey! Watch the dreads, please." Louis whisper shouted, while using his hands to brush his dreads back into place.

"Louis. What did you see?" AJ asked.

"I almost made something out, until Aasim decided to yank my head back into the bushes." Louis glared at Aasim.

"Well what did you see?" Omar asked.

"All I saw was the back of a red head. I assume they are female." Louis explained.

"Anything else?" AJ asked.

"Nope. That's it." Louis shook his head.

"Guys, we should really be getting back to the school before those people grow suspicious." Aasim stressed to the group, getting very paranoid of being spotted.

Everyone nodded in response.

"Okay, follow my lead. I know the way back to the school like the back of my hand." Louis whispered.

This led to everyone rolling their eyes as they knew that Louis was not the only one who knew the directions. They also knew that he knew that too.

The boys made sure that they remained grouped together, while ensuring they would not give their location away to the caravan group.

Within the next five minutes, the boys knew that they were safe to get up and walk again at a normal pace.

"Phew, that was close. Way too close." Louis wiped a sweat from his brow.

"Indeed." Said Aasim, relieved that they all managed to make it out safely.

AJ all the while appeared to be deep in thought. Then he began to realise something.

"Hey Louis?"

"Yes, little dude?" Louis looked down at AJ and gave him a smile.

"A few months back, weren't we supposed to confront the caravan group under Clem's orders? What happened?"

Louis thought for a moment. "I don't know dude. I guess we got side-tracked with chores, surviving and duties as well as looking after those who were injured like Clem and Vi."

"Would it ever be a good idea to confront them or are they dangerous people?"

"I have no idea what to think of them at the moment, AJ. Our best bet is to report what we saw to Clem and see what she thinks we should do." Louis explained.

"Okay. I understand." AJ responded.

AJ would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling paranoid. He had the same nightmares every night the past few months. He was scared to lose Clem and the family they have made. AJ cannot imagine life without any of them, especially Clem. If it wasn't for Clem, AJ would either still be trapped and treated poorly at the McCarroll Ranch or even dead for that matter.

The school was not too far away now. The boys would be glad to get back already. All of them were tired, hungry and just wanted to be back home.

"Not too far now." Louis assured his tired friends.

"Good, I'm so hungry I could eat something as big as a monster." AJ said. He was definitely looking forward to getting back and having dinner.

The guys just chuckled in response to the young boy's comment.

"You sure about that, little dude?" Louis joked.

"What do you mean?" AJ gave a look of confusion to Louis.

"You're only little. You would explode not even halfway of something as big as a monster."

"Oh no, I don't want to explode!" AJ started to panic at the idea.

"I was only teasing, little man. You're all good. But make sure that once you are full, you don't force yourself to eat anymore. It will make you sick." Louis assured the worrying boy.

"Uh, I don't want to worry anyone, but I think I can see walkers at the bell tower!" Aasim panicked.

Louis then remembered that Clem was on watch duty at the bell tower. She might still be there because Clem would never abandon post. Maybe she ran out of ammo. Maybe she is in trouble.

"CLEM!" Louis shouted. He then ran as fast as he could to the school to get to the bell tower.

"Is Clem in trouble, Aasim?" AJ started to panic.

"I don't know, but we better not waste any more time."

Just like that, Aasim, AJ and Omar started to run as fast as they could behind Louis.

**End of Part 1**


	2. Episode 1 - Other Survivors: Part 2

**Episode 1: Other Survivors - Part 2 / 4**

"CLEM!" Louis shouted again. He was terrified at the idea of something happening to her. He hoped and prayed that the walkers had not got to her or anyone else at the school.

The others were not far behind. AJ, Aasim and Omar stood outside the school. Aasim and Omar used their bows and arrows to kill the walkers that were herded around the side of the school where the bell tower was location. All the while, AJ grabbed out his trusty pistol from his back pocket and ensured to aim for the head of every walker.

Louis ran up the stairs of the bell tower. He looked for Clem frantically. Then he spotted her. Her eyes were closed, and she was still. Louis ran to Clem's side immediately.

"Oh god, Clem! Can you hear me? Clementine!" Louis shouted. He shook her as a way to get her attention. Then suddenly, she twitched, and her eyes opened.

"Louis?" Clem said in a weak voice.

Louis felt like he was going to cry from relief. He wrapped Clem into an embrace. "Oh, thank god. I was so scared I lost you."

Louis then checked the weak girl over for any signs of walker bites. She seemed fine. No bites. No injuries.

Louis then placed his arms around Clem and lifted her up bridal style. Without hesitation, Louis turned around and ran down the stairs. He knew that Ruby would be able to help Clem.

It was not long until Louis had made it inside the school to Clem's room. He gently placed Clementine onto her bed. He kneeled down by her bedside.

"Don't worry, Clem. I am going to get Ruby and everything's going to be fine…You're going to be fine." Louis said while stroking Clem's head.

Louis then got up and ran to Ruby's bedroom. But Ruby was nowhere to be seen. The young boy looked around so quickly that he almost made himself lightheaded.

"Shit."

Louis then ran out of Ruby's room, frantically trying to think where else she would be.

Hold on a minute…the nurse's office.

Louis ran down the corridor as quick as his legs would let him. Then just like that, he was at the nurse's office. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Louis decided that there was no time to wait and welcomed himself into the office.

Once again, Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

"FUCK!" Louis yelled out in frustration.

"Think Louis, think! Where would Ruby be?" Louis forced himself to focus.

Wait…Ruby said that she was helping prep the equipment for Omar. The kitchen was Louis' last hope. Please let her be there.

Within a matter of minutes, Louis had made it to the kitchen. He was very short of breath due to running around hysterically. He took a moment to catch his breath. Then once he had sorted himself out, he entered the kitchen. He looked around desperately for Ruby. Where could she be?

Then he noticed something. He found her.

"Ruby!" Louis shouted.

This slightly startled the red head, but she could sense that something was wrong by the tone of the young boy's voice. She turned around almost instantly.

"Louis? Louis, what's wrong?" Ruby asked in concern, while in the middle of washing up a plate from yesterday's meal.

"It's Clementine. She doesn't look so good."

Ruby's eyes widened and she froze for a moment, trying to process everything. She then became instantly worried for Clem. In a matter of seconds, she put down the plate she was cleaning onto the kitchen unit and turned back to Louis. "There's no time to lose."

Louis and Ruby ran out of the kitchen. It was not long before they reached Clem and AJ's bedroom. They opened the door.

"Oh my." Ruby said while standing outside the bedroom with Louis as she looked at Clem.

This comment off Ruby sent Louis into a spiral of panic. "What? Tell me, Ruby!"

"She looks so pale."

Ruby instantly ran to Clem's side. She started to check Clem over.

"Was she bitten by any chance?" asked Ruby. Ruby felt that it was necessary to ask that question first as they would not want to risk getting bitten either.

"No, not from what I seen. You don't think she has, do you?" Louis felt like he was going to cry. He couldn't lose Clem. Not now, not ever. She was his entire world. Her and AJ both. The three of them were like the family Louis had always dreamed of. Especially, since he was never happy with his actual parents. He was going to build their new home together, skylight and all.

"You don't think it's her leg being infected or anything, Rubs?" Louis asked.

"Louis, I would not worry, it's been months now since AJ cut off her leg. I wouldn't worry too much." Ruby reassured the anxious boy.

Ruby then checked, Clem's forehead. She was a little warm.

"She's a little warm, but she does not seem to have a fever or be sweating."

"That's a good thing, right?"

Ruby turned to face Louis. "Hopefully, Clem will recover with some rest. Maybe she should not do look out duty for a while. Probably for the best." Ruby explained.

"No…" Clem said in a quiet voice.

This instantly caught Louis and Ruby's attention. Louis instantly ran to Clem's side and held onto her hand.

"Hey, Clem…how are you feeling?" Louis said in a soft tone. He was relieved that she was showing consciousness.

"A bit tired. But I want to do look out duty. It's my turn."

Louis could not help but giggle slightly. Typical Clem, always putting duties before her own health.

"Don't worry, babe. We have plenty of other people to take your place until you feel better." Louis stroked her curly hair.

"But I am the school's leader. I should be doing my responsibilities. I should not be putting my work on other people."

"Clem, if anything, you need a break. You've been working hard nonstop for months now. Nothing wrong with having a little break." Ruby smiled, hoping to reassure the stressed girl.

"And besides, it's only look out duty. We all take that in turns anyways. It's a job that any of us can do." Louis smiled.

Clem pouted. She felt that she should do her look out duty. But at the same time, even she knew she needed a break, even a small one would be necessary. She sighed in defeat and gave in to her friend and boyfriend's advice.

"Okay. Maybe a little break will do me no harm."

Louis then placed his hand on hers. Clem looked at Louis' hand and then looked up at him. He just smiled. She smiled back.

"Now, you get some rest. I will be back later to check up on you." Louis said in a soft voice while squeezing her hand slightly.

"Okay". Clem smiled.

Ruby could not help but smile. The two of them were just adorable. She believes that they are a match made in heaven. A lot like her and Aasim.

Louis got up and made his way to the door alongside Ruby. As he was about to leave the room, he stopped due to Clementine calling him.

"Hey, Lou!"

Louis turned around to face Clem.

"Yes, my darling Clementine?"

"I love you." Clem smiled.

This made Louis smile that adorable, bright and slightly goofy smile he did the day Clem confessed that she had feelings for him.

"I love you too."

Clem then snuggled her head into her pillow and closed her eyes. Ruby left the bedroom to carry on with her duties. Louis followed not long after. He slowly and quietly closed the bedroom door as he left.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You boys have been out for a couple of hours and you could not even bring back a rabbit?" Violet shouted. She had just found out that Louis, AJ, Aasim and Omar brought nothing back food wise.

"It's not like that, Vi. It's complicated to explain." Aasim tried to calm Violet.

"How can anything be that complicated to the point where we are going to be left with only rations for tonight?"

"We came across the caravan group." AJ randomly shouted out.

Violet turned pale. She just froze.

"But don't worry, we only watched them from a distance. They did not catch us or even notice us." Omar tried to reassure Violet.

"WHAT?! Are you guys serious? What if they caught you spying on them without you knowing? Great, not only is Clementine not well and we have no idea what is wrong with her, but we might also die from the potential chance that the caravan group will be invading this school! What were you boys thinking?"

Aasim placed his hand on Violet's shoulders.

"Vi, take a couple of deep breaths. We can assure you we were not spotted." Aasim managed to keep a low tone as he knew that shouting would only make things that much worse for the blonde girl.

Violet pushed Aasim's hand off her shoulder and gave him an annoyed look. "Seriously. If I had both my eyes and could see 100% right about now, I could stab the load of you, and I wouldn't miss!" Vi shouted.

Violet then sat herself done next to the stairs outside the school entrance. She just wanted to cry. She was still trying to come to terms that her sight would never be 100% ever again. She missed being able to do look out duties, but with the state she was in, it was not possible for her to do. Apart from her sight, she was mainly terrified about any intruders coming to the school and hurting her family. When she was able to do look out duties, she felt more reassured about the school's safety as she knew that protecting the school was one of her specialties. She felt that since the incident on the boat, she was never the same again. She may come across like she does not care, but deep down she would do anything to protect those who she loved.

"I'm sorry…I'm just so scared that something is going to happen like the Delta invasion again." Vi said in a soft tone, trying her best not to cry.

AJ sat next to Violet and put his arm around her back. "I promise you, that is not going to happen, Violet."

"Besides, the caravan group might not even be anything like Delta." Said Aasim.

"And whatever happens, we have each other and we will fight for our freedom like we did before." Omar smiled.

This made Violet feel a bit better. She smiled. "I sure hope you guys are right."

Then Ruby and Louis emerged out the door.

Violet got up and tried to face Louis and Ruby.

"Hold on, I've got this." Violet said. She was struggling to figure out where Louis and Ruby were standing. She was facing with her back turned to them.

She was not too sure if she was facing them. So, AJ decided to help his friend by holding her hand and helping her turn around so she could face her friends.

"Thanks, little dude." Violet smiled with gratitude.

AJ smiled. "You're family, Vi. We do anything for family."

Violet smiled at this statement made by AJ. Her smile then disappeared. "Lou, Ruby…Please tell me that Clem is okay."

"Don't worry, Vi. She's just a little tired." Ruby reassured Vi.

"Makes sense for her to feel that way being busy all the time with the responsibilities of being a leader." Said Louis.

"Speaking of which. Do we have enough rations for tonight's meal?" Violet asked Omar, since he was the one who usually looked after the food and meals.

Omar then frowned. "Just about."

"So, we need to make sure that we get more food tomorrow." Said Aasim.

Louis nodded. "Indeed. We cannot allow everyone to go hungry. I promise that by this time tomorrow, we will have enough meals and snacks to last us the entire upcoming week."

"Don't make promises that big, Lou. You won't be able to keep it." Said Violet, who was trying to think rationally.

Louis turned to face Violet. "Try me, Vi. If I want to promise you, I will promise you."

Louis then looked around him. Everyone was grouped up in a circle, listening to Lou and Vi's conversation.

"I owe it to every last one of you. For giving me a home. For giving me a life. For helping me stay alive." Said Louis.

Everyone remained quiet. They had no idea what they could say to make Louis see that he was reaching too high of a goal. But since he and Clementine are the leaders of Ericson's, they had to at least try to trust him, even if he could come across unreliable at times.

"Now, Omar, cook us one of your best meals with the food that we have left." Louis ordered.

Omar nodded and then turned around to make his way to the cauldron he uses for cooking.

"The rest of you get back to what you all do and let's make Clementine proud." Louis said in a proud and confident tone.

Everyone turned around and got to their chores and businesses.

Once everyone left, Louis' confident expression changed to a more uptight one. He placed his hand onto his forehead and then massaged his temples with his fingers.

"What am I going to do?"

Louis then walked over to the gate entrance of Ericson's and looked outside. He remained quiet for a while.

"Violet is probably right. I am making promises too high for me to promise, let alone cope with." Louis spoke to himself.

Louis then turned to face the school building. "I just hope Clem is going to be okay."

After a few moments deep in his thoughts, Louis decided to go over to the tables to check up on AJ. He wondered why AJ would be sitting on his own. Normally, he would enjoy being on patrol.

"You okay, AJ?" Louis asked in concern.

There was a moment of silence between AJ and Louis. Then AJ decided to respond to his friend.

"No. No, not really." AJ said in a rather sad tone.

This made Louis quite concerned. He did not like seeing AJ unhappy.

"Is it about Clem?" Louis asked.

AJ slowly nodded a couple of times. "What if she dies, Louis? I can't imagine being alive without her."

Louis then gave a shocked expression. He hated the idea of Clem dying. He can still remember the day that AJ took off her leg a few months back after they rescued Aasim, Omar and Vi from the raiders. She looked so pale and ill and Louis knew that her life was slipping away from blood loss. It broke his heart.

Thank god that Ruby was able to stop the bleeding when she did. And thank god to AJ for stopping her turning as well as getting her back to the school before she would die.

Louis then kneeled down to AJ's level. "Hey. That's not going to happen. Clem is in the best care right now and she will get better. Besides, she is not seriously ill. She's just really tired. Remember that time when you tried to go on patrol overnight and you ended up falling asleep outside because you were really tired? Well with all of Clem's responsibilities of being a leader, she is always busy with little time to rest."

AJ listened carefully to Louis' words. He then turned his head to face Louis. "So, Clem is just tired?"

Louis nodded. "That's right."

There was another moment of silence.

"Now, promise me that you will try not to think of the worst happening to Clem. She is in safe hands while she is in this school. The same goes to you too."

AJ gave himself a moment to think. He was trying to process everything that Louis said.

"Okay, Louis. I promise." AJ started to smile.

This made Louis smile. "Good man."

Now that AJ was feeling a little better, Louis decided to check up on how Omar was doing with the food.

"Hey Omar."

Omar turned away from the cooking for at least a minute to respond to Louis.

"Hey Louis." Omar smiled.

"How's the cooking coming along?" Louis asked.

"Well, I did as you said. This is the last of the food that we have."

Louis looked over to see what Omar was cooking. From the looks of things, everyone would be having vegetable soup tonight. Luckily, nobody didn't dislike vegetable soup.

"Smells good." Louis said, complimenting Omar's cooking.

"Thanks. I do my best." Omar smiled as he was flattered by Louis' comment.

Omar was always so good at cooking. Even before the walkers, he was always whipping up lots of tasty meals for the whole school to enjoy. He was gifted that was for sure.

Louis watched as Omar stirred all the vegetables around the thick liquid surrounding it.

"When I said that I would get us plenty of food tomorrow, I meant it." Louis promised Omar.

Omar stopped stirring after hearing this comment. He took the soup spoon ladle out of the cauldron and hanged it off the side of the cauldron.

"Lou, it's great that you are determined to help Clementine with being responsible for the school and all. But, don't you think that you pressuring yourself a little too much? Whatever food we have, we will make sure that no one ever goes hungry." Omar reassured Louis.

Louis remained silent, looking down. He was trying to process everything Omar had just said.

He then looked up and made eye-contact with Omar. "I have to worry. I have to stress. I have to try to reach high goals, Omar. The school are counting on both me and Clem. We haven't got a choice to be 100% chill."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Louis then turned his back on Omar, trying to hide how scared he is.

"I…" Omar started, but he had no idea what to say.

Louis slightly turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to check up on the backwall defences before dinner."

And just like that Louis walked over to the bell tower to check to see if there were anymore walkers trying to get into the school.

It was not long until everyone was called to the tables to have dinner. Ruby and Violet were exiting the school building. Ruby helped Violet make her way to the table, Aasim was not far behind them. Willy and AJ made their ways to the table also. Omar was walking back and forth to the table and cauldron, filling the bowls with soup and putting them onto the table.

It was not long before everyone began to eat their food. Shortly after they realised someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Louis?" Ruby asked as she was helping Violet find her spoon.

"Hey, she has a point. Where is he? His dinner is going cold." Willy said.

Everyone thought for a moment, trying to figure out where Louis might be.

Then Violet remembered something.

"Hey, didn't he say something about checking the back-wall defences? Maybe, he is still at the bell tower." Said Violet.

"You're right Vi." Aasim spoke. Then he got up. "I'll go and get him. I will be as quick as I can."

Aasim got up and made his way to the bell tower.

"Can you manage on your own now, Vi?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks. Go and give Clem her soup. We don't want her to go hungry." Vi smiled.

Ruby smiled and got up to walk over to the cauldron. She grabbed a bowl and scooped some soup for Clem and made her way into the school building.

It did not take her long to reach Clem and AJ's bedroom. She entered the room very quietly, slowly opening the door. She was greeted with a smile. Clem must have known it was time for food. She was sitting up in her bed and was never happier to see a friendly face. She had been asleep for hours, so she was still trying to come around.

"Hey" Clem continued to smile.

"Hey girl. How are you feeling? I've brought you some dinner. Vegetable soup is all we have I'm afraid." Said Ruby as she walked over to Clem's bedside.

Clem just sighs, but also smiled while doing so. "A lot better thanks. Still a little tired, but I should be back to my old self in no time I reckon."

Ruby just chuckled. "Good." She smiled to Clem.

The two just smile at one another. Ruby is the one to break the silence.

"Anyways, from the looks of things and seeing how you are now, I reckon you were just tired out from a lack of sleep. Everyone will be glad to hear that you are doing a lot better." Ruby happily said.

"I am glad to be doing well myself. It's thanks to both you and Louis for helping me." Clem thanked Ruby.

"Anytime, Clem."

There was a moment of silence between the two girls.

"Anyways, I'll leave this soup here for you for when you are ready to eat. But don't let it go too cold, alright?" Ruby winked. Then she turned to walk out.

Clem smiled again. But then she was deep in thought.

"Hey…Ruby?"

Ruby stopped in her tracks and turned to face Clem.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the tiredness will explain all the other symptoms that I've been having these past few weeks?"

This caught Ruby's attention.

"What kind of symptoms?" Ruby asked, feeling a little concern that there was something else wrong with Clem.

"Well I have been put off certain foods for quite a while, I'm having to use the bathroom more, my chest is hurting and sometimes I feel really dizzy." Clem explained.

"Woah hold it there, Clem. There is only so much I can take." Ruby interrupted to stop Clem. Ruby then gave herself a couple of minutes to think. Then she turned pale.

This started to worry Clem. "What? What is it, Ruby? Am I dying? How long do I have to live?"

Clementine was really worried that it was something really bad by the looks of Ruby's expression. She could not die. She could not put Louis, AJ or any of her friends through anymore death, grief and pain.

"Clem don't freak out but…" Ruby then leaned forward and whispered something into Clem's ear.

Clem just froze…What?

**End of part 2**


End file.
